


Feel Good Ink

by zimmer2d



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gun Kink, Inspired by Fanfiction, Light Dom/sub, NSFW, Piercings, Tattoos, Temperature Play, mentions of needles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-01-20 22:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12442782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimmer2d/pseuds/zimmer2d
Summary: He inhaled the smell of latex and alcohol, loud metal music coursing through him, though the sound of a tattoo gun buzzing nearby was stirring the adrenaline junkie in him. “Welcome back,” came a lazy, familiar voice. “What your poison this time?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PendulumCross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PendulumCross/gifts).



> Fleeting fancy while working on my angsty Prompto/OC. Also, for Rutheo because dammit Pendulum is life and I am forever hit in the happy kinks! So this is my own side story of said masterpiece.

The wind whipped across his face as he followed the dirt road on his motorcycle. He was long overdue and she owed him for the bit of trouble she’d caused him with her last bit of information. Lights began to glow in the distance and the road became smoother as the fluorescent street lamps guided him through the city of Gralea. His path had been beaten so many times, Prompto could ride there in his sleep. The smooth pavement soon became littered with cracks and potholes as he turned down a seedy street, stopping before a building with a flashing neon sign. He killed the engine and strode purposefully inside.

He inhaled the smell of latex and alcohol, loud metal music coursing through him, though the sound of a tattoo gun buzzing nearby was stirring the adrenaline junkie in him. “Welcome back,” came a lazy, familiar voice. A bearded man had barely looked up from the trashy magazine he’d been immersed in, massive gauges hung in his wrinkled ears and dark tattoos covered his hairy arms. “What your poison this time?”

“What’s she got for me?” Prompto leaned against the glass display case, his eyes sweeping over the products inside.

“Might have somethin’, might have nothin’,” the older man shrugged and put down his magazine. “She oughta be done here in a minute.” He stroked at his frazzled, gray beard as he rounded the counter, a hard ‘ _thunk_ ’ of metal on wood as he lumbered to the door and flipped the sign to ‘closed’.

“New hardware, Able?” Prompto muttered as Able resumed his reading.

“Yup,” he responded lamely, “Made it herself.”

“As many times as _you’ve_ been here, Prom,” came a softer, raspy voice from beyond the counter, “you think you’d recognize my handiwork by now.” She wiped her hands on a crumpled paper towel, her last patron leaving a healthy tip in the jar on his way out. “What are you in for now?”

“What you got in stock?” Prompto flicked his tongue ring at the corners of his lips. She thought for a moment, her eyes flicking over him with her tattooed hands on her hips. She ran her own pierced tongue over her lips and motioned him back to the piercing rooms.

“Just make sure you sterilize the place, Fabi,” Able grunted. Fabi rolled her eyes and lead the way to her piercing parlor, closing the door behind her.

Prompto watched her as she set up her necessities. “So? How’d it go?” she asked him.

“Could’ve gone a lot better,” he told her, slinging his body haphazardly into the piercing chair, tossing his vest into the vacant seat near the door, “If my information had been more _accurate_ , it would’ve gone off without a hitch.”

“Fail to see how that’s _my_ fault,” Fabi snorted as she slipped on a fresh pair of latex gloves. “I told you what you needed to know. What you do with that information is on _you_.”

“It could’ve given me away,” Prompto scowled, “I’d’ve been dead for all you care.”

“It’s not like you tip me well enough _to_ care,” Fabi shrugged as she ripped open an alcohol prep pad. Prompto ruffled at her. Did she not care that he could have died if not for his quick thinking? If it weren’t for her misinformation, he would’ve been back a hell of a lot sooner…

Prompto drew his gun, aiming it at the back of her partially, yet intricately shaved head, the rest of her dark hair sloppily tucked in a bun. “It was a mistake I couldn’t afford,” he growled at her.

“And yet here you are,” Fabi sighed, turning directly into the barrel of the gun, but not remotely surprised by it. “And put that up before you fuck something up. Able’ll have your ass if he has to replace something else.” She shoved the barrel away and began cleaning the area around Prompto’s bottom lip.

Prompto smirked and re-holstered his weapon. “ _Dammit_. If I wasn’t afraid of losing my piercer…”

“You wouldn’t be so stupid,” Fabi smiled. She marked two small dots on his lip and held a mirror to his face to be sure it was even. “If Your Highness isn’t _too_ terribly pissed, I have something more definitive…”

“Go on…”

“There’s a syndicate coming this way with a load of stolen MT parts. Should sell for a few thousand gil a pop. I hear a few other gangs are interested in it too.”

“What the hell would _I_ do with parts of scrapped MTs?” Prompto asked.

“I don’t know what _you’d_ do with it,” Fabi shrugged and prepared the needle and the jewelry for insertion, “but I would try my hand at auctioneering. Highest bidder wins. Or get a few parts for gun repairs. Six knows _you_ run through guns like fucking crazy. Either way it'd be nice to get out of this shithole… brace yourself.”

Fabi pinched his lip between metal forceps and shoved the needle through. Blood pebbled at the spot then ran down his chin, Prompto giving a slight flinch at the pressure before letting go of an exhilarated breath. “Be still,” she grunted and slid a silver ring through the newly created hole. “There’s one…”

“Mmm…” Prompto groaned, licking away the blood on the inside of his lip with a smirk, “You _know_ what that does to me, Fabi.”

“Mm. Still got one to go,” she purred at him as she prepared the second piercing, “Don’t blow your load just yet.”

Prompto watched her silently as she went about her routine, changing her gloves once more. His eyes followed the curves in her back, resting on her ass and hips, not disregarding the many tattoos on her dark skin, or the metal discs in the dimples of her back. It’d be quite a feat not to explode, but _damn_ if he didn’t love a good challenge.

“M’kay, ready?” she asked as she readied the needle again. Prompto took hold of her hips, settling her on his lap with a fiendish look in his eyes.

“You gotta do it right, babe,” he cooed at her, “The way I like it. Don’t you want a good tip?”

Fabi gave him an appraising look, “Not sure if I’m being bribed or threatened.” She squirmed him his lap, attempting to get a better angle. “ _Godsdammit_ _Prompto_ …” she groaned. She straddled over his waist, her shorts thin as she settled over his groin. She turned his head slightly, pinched at his lip and pushed the needle through.

A growl escaped Prompto, his hips rising upwards and his hands gripping into her hips as she forced the ring through. “ _Ngh_ … There. Now, about that tip…”

Prompto’s hands wandered down, cupping at her ass and pressing her hips to rock along his cock, hardening his member. “It’s been too long, Fabi,” Prompto breathed in her ear, running his newly pierced lips over the multitude of earrings in the shell of her ear. “How long are you gonna make me wait?”

“As long as I care to,” Fabi shivered at his touch along the exposed skin of her back. “It’s no skin off _my_ nose if you’re impatient. But it’s fun seeing you so worked up…” Her thin fingers traced over his pierced nipples, a far off look in her eye as she distracted herself just enough for Prompto to sneak his gun from its holster and position it just under her chin. She gasped at the cool metal when it made contact with her skin, a sinister smirk curving on his newly pierced lips.

“Not exactly smart to keep a guy like me hangin’ on, y’know,” he growled. His tongue grazed along her jaw, relishing in the shiver he caused, “It might be dangerous.”

“Pfft, _you_? _Dangerous_?” she scoffed, slipping her hands along his freckled shoulders. “I’ve seen more dangerous assholes at a petting--” Prompto shoved the barrel harder against her chin, cutting off her banter. That was the look he loved seeing on her; trembling, pierced lips, her breath erratic following the little whimper, how her eyes glazed over.

“Now you’ve gone and hurt my feelings, babe,” Prompto rose from the seat, shifting Fabi off his lap until she stood before him. “How are you going to make me feel better?” He aimed the gun at her forehead, brushing aside her bangs.

She stared him down as he directed her down to the pristine floor. Her hands were practiced, nimbly picking apart his belt and jeans. “Only half mast, Prom?” Fabi smirked up at him, “I thought you’d be more _excited_ to see me.”

“Keep going,” Prompto sighed, pressing the barrel harder against her forehead, “and you’ll see how _excited_ I can be.”

Fabi’s hands worked feverishly, edging him to hardness with her eyes trained on her first and finest genital piercing. The tip of her tongue flicked at the jewelry, the barbell of her own ring clicking against the curved metal that impaled the tip of his cock. She let her wet tongue glide down his shaft, the silver ball along his sensitive prick sending chills down his spine. “Nice to see my finest work.”

“Mmm… They’re _all_ your finest work…” Prompto hummed, “I don’t trust just _anyone_ with my goods. Speaking of goods…” In a quick flash of silver, Prompto sliced away her thin excuse of a shirt, the tip of his dagger just under the cross-section of her bra. He admired her for a moment, taking in the ink sprawled across her chest and downward, tattoos extending further, though patches of her skin remained untouched. Prompto’s unholy smirk widened, and with a flick of his wrist, her bra fell away, exposing her pierced and hardened nipples.

“Get up,” he demanded, pressing the gun to her temple when she didn’t move fast enough. “Turn around,” Fabi turned, facing the piercing chair. Prompto shoved her forward, bending her over and stepping out of his jeans, kicking them towards a random corner, pressing his pistol to the back of her head. “Oh, Fabi,” he growled deeply, trailing the gun down her spine, following the creeping ink on her back as he palmed his hardened cock. “It really has been too long…”

“So quit being a pussy and do it,” Fabi looked back at him, eyes lidded and sultry. Prompto’s eyes twitched as she wiggled her hips at him. Letting go of his composure, he snatched her shorts down and off, delivering a sharp spank to her ass and grinning at the whimper that came from her.

“You’re talking a lot of shit tonight, Fabi,” he chuckled, bringing his pistol down across her cheeks before slipping it between her legs. The engraved body of the barrel slid along her lips, the texture rubbing at the sensitive nerves and hitching her breath in her throat. “Hope you can back it up.” Prompto flipped her onto her back, spreading her legs with a pleasantly surprised gasp at the new glints of gold decorating her clit. “Naughty girl,” he purred darkly.

“You have no idea…”

Prompto brought his gun to his lips, licking away her arousal before pressing it to her entrance. Her eyes rolled closed as he pushed the barrel deeper, amazed at how much she could take. Her hips bucked into his ministrations, desperate for more. “That’s it, babe,” he encouraged her, “show me how you fuck my gun. Get it nice and _wet_.” He reached forward, pinching at her nipples and watching her come undone. He shoved the pistol hard and left it, levelling his face with her mound. His impaled tongue worked her clit, the sound of jewelry clacking against each other spurred him further as her body convulsed.

“ _Fuck_ Prompto…” Fabi whined, her hands impulsively flying into his hair, but Prompto immediately pinned her hands to the piercing chair and continued to torture her. “So close… “

“Oh no, babe,” Prompto chuckled, letting her slick drip from his predatory face, “You don’t get to cum unless _I_ say you can…” He nipped and bit at her neck, rocking his aching prick along the ridge of her clit, feeling her body quake under him. “And you’re not allowed to cum unless its around _my_ cock.”

Prompto took the gun from her sex, quickly replacing it with his dick, shoving in to the hilt with a beastly growl. He wasted no time establishing a hard, bruising pace, pressing her knees to the chair as he drove into her. Their voices rose, the pacing accelerated, the occasional click and clack of metal making contact with metal bounced off the walls. The Prince Albert rubbed at her walls as her four studs massaged at the underside of his cock, pushing him closer to the edge. His hand moved up, latching onto her pretty, tattooed neck, but with the forethought not to leave any damage or harm her. Fabi’s hands ran up Prompto’s toned arm, her already raspy voice choked and ragged as he pulled her closer to the precipice of release. Her fingers danced along his lips with a slight smile on her face.

“Fucking _minx_ ,” he purred, taking her finger into his mouth and sucking hard on the digit. He watched her a moment longer, her walls tightening, pressing the studs harder onto his shaft. He bit down on her fingers with an animalistic grunt. “Now… _fuck_ , cum for me right...fucking... _ngh_!” He bit harder on Fabi’s fingers, just as they toppled over into nirvana. She moaned her release, Prompto’s name tumbling off her lips, her hips bucking as she came around him. Prompto pulled out, ducking his head between her legs once more and licking up their mixed essences from her cunt.

“Cumslut,” she giggled at him, just before he pressed his lips to hers, tangling her tongue in his and coating the surface with their mingled juices.

“I’ll be sure to get it tattooed next time,” he whispered in her ear. Prompto examined his new piercings in the mirror while Fabi sterilized the chair. “Looks pretty good.”

“Good,” she smirked, tossing his clothes at him, “Just don’t forget that tip you promised me.”

“Mm, speaking of _tips_ …” He raised an eyebrow at her.

“The information’s good, Prompto,” she huffed, “just don’t go doing something stupid, like watching the intersection in front of the abandoned warehouse at 3 am in two days.”

Prompto looked her over, his eyes watching her ass as she wriggled back into her shorts, then taking a new bra and t-shirt from under the counter. He advanced towards her when she finished, backing her onto the counter. “Why would I do a thing like that?” he whispered. He ran his stubbled chin along her jaw, grinding his pelvis along her hips.

“You’ll be back after you’re done. We’ll get you that cumslut tattoo, huh?” Fabi’s hands ran up his body. He smirked at her, reaching behind her to take his gun--

“Don’t leave your toys around, Prom,” she purred as she pointed the barrel beneath his chin.

“ _Sixdamned_ _minx_ …”

Able was snoring loudly as he left, revving his motorcycle and pealing out into the night. He smirked at himself, imagining the surprise on her face when she saw the gil he left in the jar for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto glanced at the clock on the cable box. It read 11:09pm. Forty-one minutes... but how often do assassins celebrate their birthdays? It was just another day to him anyway. Too late to celebrate it now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It him birthdaaaaayyy!! Happy birthday to my favorite bundle of BAMF-in sunshine!

“Target locked…” Prompto said into his earpiece as he kept his eye trained on the woefully and flamboyantly dressed man below. _This_ is a mob boss? You’d think he’d be better dressed and _not_ stick out like a sore thumb…

“Copy,” Fabi muttered in his ear, “Fire at will.” Prompto pressed the trigger, instantly killing the man. “Impressive hit,” she said. Prompto could hear the smirk on her face as he paused the game and wandered into the kitchen for a beer.

“You make it sound like I miss my targets,” he sneered.

“I mean there was that _one_ time you missed…” 

Prompto glanced at the clock on the cable box. It read 11:09pm. Forty-one minutes… but how often do assassins celebrate their birthdays, really? It was just another day to him anyway. Too late to celebrate it now.

“Oh, hey,” Fabi gasped into her earpiece, “I almost forgot. I finished modding your pistols. I’ll be over in a second.”

“Is it really that serious?” Prompto scoffed, “I’m not on assignment for another month.”

“Well you need to shoot a few rounds with it to make sure it’s calibrated to _your_ high ass standards, right?” she snickered, “I’ll be there in a bit.”

A few minutes came and went and Fabi was knocking on Prompto’s apartment door with more than just the one box he was expecting. “What’s that?” he asked her, gesturing at the small cardboard box balanced on top of a larger gun case, “Extra bullets?”

“You’re not _that_ special,” Fabi smirked as she passed him. She placed the gun case on the kitchen table, unlocking the hinges and producing a pair of glistening onyx mythril machine pistols. “All shined up for you. Able’s got the range ready if you want to go tomorrow. He said stop aiming for the windows, though. They’re getting expensive.”

“Noted,” Prompto snorted with a roll of his eyes. Again, his gaze rested on the smaller box, curiosity besting him. “So if there’s no bullets, what’s in there?”

“Nothing you need to worry too much about right now,” Fabi purred, trailing a finger over his bicep. “I’ll tell you when you can open it.”

“Oh will you?”

“If you’re good.”

Prompto’s eyes flashed menacingly. She was in a mood to tease. A sly smirk curled around her lips… oh, she was really testing his patience. In a flash, Prompto grabbed her wrist, interrupting the tantalizing goosebumps that raised on his arms. He pinned her to the cabinet behind her, flashing his tongue ring at her. “When have I _ever_ been good?”

“Want it that bad?” she hummed, not even remotely fazed by his abruptness. She was far too used to him to be surprised anymore. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t try. With his free hand, Prompto hoisted her up by the waist, her legs wrapping securely around his hips before carrying her to the living room. “You must be impatient,” she sighed as he tossed her onto the sofa like a ragdoll, “Can’t even make it to the bedroom?”

“You’re not _that_ special,” Prompto flicked his tongue at the snake bites in his bottom lip.

“Fuck you, Prom,” she sneered at him, her hips rolling involuntarily at his.

“That’s the idea.” Without further explanation, Prompto snatched at her clothes, pulling each article off with urgency. That wasn’t to say Fabi wasn’t ripping his clothes away too, though he wouldn’t have nearly as much fun if she didn’t. He even went as far as to snatch away the band holding her hair in its regular sloppy bun, watching it cascade over the detailed pattern shaved around her head. She looked like a mad woman…

_So Sixdamned sexy._

He wrenched her legs apart, eyeing the gold studs there. His pierced tongue swept over his lips, the wolfish hunger taking over. “What are you waiting for? A formal invitation?” Fabi chuckled at him, her tattooed fingers dancing over the studs in her pussy.

“Just trying to think of the best way to make you scream,” he purred in her ear. Precum dripped down his pierced cock; he was anxious. But he tortured himself further, to let the adrenaline build to its breaking point and ride it out for as long as she could take him. He knelt before her, keeping his sights on her green eyes. Fabi’s gazed stayed locked on his, as if daring him to make her writhe before him. He parted her folds and delved in, sloppily licking up her arousal with lewd noises and uncouth moans, mingled with the clack of metal against metal and her own undignified sounds of approval.

“ _Fuck_ , Prompto…” she gasped. Her hands wound into his hair, edging him where she wanted him. His gaze still trained to hers, he slipped a nimble finger into her slick sex, curving it just so and tapping at that spot that made her see stars. “ _Aghn_ … ah, _yes_ …”

A rumble of a laugh bubbled out his chest, the vibrations passing from his lips to her cunt, causing her to buck and wriggle along his lips. Prompto’s free hand began to wander, sliding upward to tease and stroke at the rings in her nipples. His occupied hand added a second finger to the ministrations on her pussy and Fabi’s screams crescendoed into a melody of wanton sin. She broke eye contact, her head falling back onto the sofa as she came hard around his lips. Prompto refused to waste a single drop.

He withdrew his hands and mouth, her slick dripping off the crooked smile he gave her as she came down from her high. “Hope you’re not done with me just yet,” he growled, stroking his cock as he stood up, “because I’m far from done with _you_.”

Prompto grabbed at her hips, turning her over so that she planted her knees in the cushions. Tattoos sprawled down her back, each one done by Able and only admired by Prompto. His eyes came to rest on her ample backside. “I don’t know if you _know_ ,” he whispered dangerously in her ear, “but it’s kind of an important day…”

“Is it?” Fabi cocked a pierced eyebrow, looking back at him over her shoulder.

Prompto glanced at the cable box. Fifteen minutes. “It will be…” he licked at his fingertips and slapped his hand to her ass. “One…” he counted and reared back again, the resulting slap resonating around the room. “Two… we got a ways to go, Fabi.”

“Have you _ever_ heard me complain?” she moaned as spank number three made contact. She hissed at each point of contact, the tingle shooting through her and eliciting delicious moans and swear words that turned Prompto on. He was halfway through when he couldn’t stop himself. Grabbing his cock, he teased at her entrance, then shoved in. He groaned at her warmth and snugness, losing himself in the shuddering breath that rattled out of her. And then he got to work.

Very few words were exchanged between them, now. Prompto was much too focused on making her scream unintelligibly than to hold an actual conversation. Fabi was of a similar mindset, milking and drawing him in as he pounded into her pussy with reckless abandon. Prompto reached forward and yanked her into his chest, a massive hand around her neck while the other swiped frantically at her clit. “ _Shit_ … Fabi…ngh, _aghn_ …” he groaned into her neck, biting down into the inked skin there.

He could feel her nails scrape against his scalp when she reached behind her to touch him, her walls tightening around his dick and the choked whine that she gave was his undoing. His hand clenched briefly around her petite neck as he rammed his release into her, biting harshly into the spider web tattoo as he shot his load into her. “Oh, _godsdammit_ …” Fabi sighed as he released her neck, her chest heaving as she reclaimed her breath. She rested her head on his shoulder as he pulled out, mingled cum dripping down her barely stable legs. Prompto unclenched his jaw, letting the web of saliva run down towards the shiny silver stud in her nipple.

They collapsed together on the sofa, Fabi retying her hair into its normal state before cuddling under Prompto. “ _Damn_ …” he groaned as he adjusted under her. “For someone that’s not that special, you really gave it to me.”

“Hm… For someone that doesn’t celebrate birthdays,” Fabi yawned, “you sure as hell had _your_ fun.” Prompto scoffed with a smile of sorts. Maybe he did enjoy it, not that it had him looking forward to the next one or any such thing…

“So?”

“So what?”

“The box?”

“You really that curious?” she looked up at him, then shifted herself upright and making her way to the kitchen table to collect the box of mystery. Prompto reached for the box, but Fabi snatched it away, watching the clock on the cable box. “3…2…1…” She handed him the box, just as the digital numbers turned to midnight. “Happy birthday, asshole.”

Prompto took the box with a smirk. A fluffy swirl of delicately piped purple icing greeted him with a stemmed cherry in the middle and a ‘ _happy birthday_ ’ chocobo pick stuffed into it. “You really went there,” he laughed as he carefully took out the cupcake to examine it further. He plucked the cherry from the center, putting it whole into his mouth. He motioned Fabi closer, pressing his lips to hers and forcing his tongue past her lips.

He pulled away after a moment, watching her eyebrows scrunch at the foreign feeling in her mouth that turned out to be a knotted cherry stem. Fabi gave it a somewhat detached glare before focusing her attention on Prompto as he licked away the icing. “Easy Prompto,” she purred as she crawled over his body, easing him back onto the cushions, “don’t make me put that filthy tongue of yours to better use.”

“Oh, but I have a better use for _your_ filthy tongue…” Prompto growled at her, taking a dollop of icing on his finger and holding it to her mouth. Fabi took the icing with a seductive show of her tongue, then slipped down his body to his cock, hardening him again in quick order. “Oh, Gods,” he groaned, using what little concentration he had left to place the sugary treat on the end table. “ _Fuck_ , this is the best birthday…”

“We’ll see when my birthday rolls around,” Fabi giggled and went back down, catching the sated smile on Prompto’s face.

“We’ll see…”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At first it just naturally followed. An assassin and an informant, there was nothing more dangerous. And she knew that much.
> 
> But there was someone else…
> 
> Fabi slid out of the bed, ignoring her clothes on the floor. She took a cigarette and the lighter beside it and pushed open the window, lighting the cigarette and puffing the smoke into the chilling breeze. “Fuck…” she grumbled. What was happening to her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm retiring Fabi. I just can't get inside her head as basically my direct opposite as far as personalities are concerned. I say that, but knowing me, we'll see. *^_^*
> 
> A bit of context: Ignis is only aware of Fabi as an informant and piercer/tat artist, and is unaware of the extent of Prompto and Fabi's relationship beyond good friends. Also, in keeping with Rutheo's canon, Ignis is intersex and Fabi uses the term they/them/their in this regard.

Fabi watched Prompto as he slept. She knew. He didn’t have to tell her. When had she gotten like this? Men that wanted her attention as much as she gave Prompto freely usually had to swear some sort of blood oath for her to even look their direction. So what made Prompto so damn special?

 

_“You’re fucking dangerous, Prompto!”_ she remembered screaming at him once. She knew that much for herself when he came into her parlor, heavily bandaged and fainting in the middle of the floor. She grabbed him a Phoenix Down and had Able help her get him to her apartment upstairs. It wasn’t even a true factor in her reasoning for staying around him. No, there was something keeping her there when she knew damn well…

 

There was _someone_ else.

 

Prompto came by for a few weeks, but would suddenly leave in the middle of the night after satisfying her and getting pierced or tattooed. She’d supply him with information regarding hunts and promising hit jobs and in turn he would cut her a bit of the profits. It was when he left for weeks at a time that she worried about him. It wasn’t like she was really allowed to anyway. They weren’t an established couple; he never asked her, anyway. It just seemed like an unspoken agreement between them. They mastered the secret of fuck and tell. They could screw each other’s brains out and never tell a soul. At first it just naturally followed. An assassin and an informant, there was nothing more dangerous. And she knew that much.

 

_ But there was someone else… _

 

Fabi slid out of the bed, ignoring her clothes on the floor. She took a cigarette and the lighter beside it and pushed open the window, lighting the cigarette and puffing the smoke into the chilling breeze. “ _Fuck_ …” she grumbled. What was happening to her?

 

Prompto shifted on the bed, turning over and reaching for her, but not finding her. Fabi watched him with a stoic, detached glare. His eyes fluttered open and rested on her silhouette at the window. She took another drag on the cigarette, redirecting her attention on the empty street below. She heard the springs creak and the shuffling of his feet on the carpet. “Leaving already?” she asked him, not even bothering to look at him.

 

“I’m overdue,” he said, shifting the clothes on the floor, trying to discern his from hers in the moonlit darkness. “Should’ve been gone an hour ago.”

 

“Hm…”

 

Prompto’s eyes lingered on her as he pulled on his pants. Something was off about her. Normally she’d ask him to stay. He’d give her one more round until he was sure she was asleep and slip out. But her being awake right now was strange enough.

 

“Guess you should get going.” Fabi sighed, a thin cloud of smoke passing her pierced lips as she shift her weight from one foot to the other. Prompto stood, closing the space between them and putting his hands on her tattooed waist, brushing his nose along her neck. Fabi’s eyes fluttered closed, her parted lips releasing the hum in her throat that she wanted to hold back.

 

“I’ll be back in a few weeks,” Prompto told her. He wasn’t counting on the cynical laugh that came from her, or for her to disengage his hold on her after flicking her cigarette through the window. She grabbed up her clothes and slipped into them quickly. “What’s with you?” he asked as she pulled on her boots.

 

“What’s it to _you_?”

 

Prompto’s eye’s flashed at her. “Oookay, what’s wrong?” he raised an eyebrow at her, crossing his arms and leading over the window sill.

 

“Once again, _what’s it to you_?” Fabi huffed, tying her hair back into its usual bun, “Rephrasing the question won’t change the answer.”

 

“Which is?” Prompto pressed.

 

“Nothing you care about!” Fabi snatched up her bag and yanked open the door, making her way to the front door of her apartment. Before she could put her hand on the doorknob, Prompto’s calloused hand closed around her wrist and pulled her towards him.

 

“What the hell, Fabi?” he frowned at her, “What are you so pissed about all of a sudden? What wouldn’t I care about?”

 

Fabi stared him down. “How long were you waiting to tell me about Ignis?”

 

Prompto’s eyes widened in shock. “I-Ignis?”

 

“I’m an informations dealer, Prompto,” she said irritably, “It’s not hard to find information when I want it.”

 

Prompto stood there silently. Fabi gave him a nod and wrenched open the door. “W-wait, Fabi!” he called when he could finally unstick his throat to speak, but Fabi kept walking. How could she be so _stupid_? She ought to have known better. Besides, he didn’t have a hold on her, just like she didn’t have a hold on him. He could do whatever he damn well pleased…

 

She could hear footsteps pounding towards her, but she kept walking. Whatever he had to say didn’t really concern her. Not anymore. “Fabi, please hold on,” he pleaded with her. She stopped in her tracks, closing her eyes and praying to whatever gods would listen for an ounce of patience.

 

“ _What_?”

 

“I’m sorry, ok?”

 

“No, Prom. It’s not ok.” Fabi’s voice cracked as she spoke. It was a foreign feeling to her. “It’s _not_ ok for you to leave months at a time only to come back for a… a hunt and a fuck. It’s _not_ ok that I’m stuck worrying about you when you’re gone when I don’t deserve to.” Fabi wiped at her eyes, but focusing her gaze on Prompto. “And...whoever Ignis is… it would break their heart to know--”

 

“Please, Fabi,” Prompto interrupted her, a panicked look on his face as thunder rolled overhead. Small drops turned into larger drops, but Prompto continued to give her a pathetic, begging look. “Please don’t…”

 

“Don’t _what_ , Prompto?” she snapped, “Tell them? That you’ve probably broken _their_ heart too? Don’t you think that’s _your_ job?”

 

“I...it’s complicated with Ignis…” he said, taking a tentative step towards Fabi, “Our jobs make things hard for us and… you just make things simpler. I thought what we had was fine.”

 

“ _Why_ in the _hell_ would you think that?” Fabi bellowed, her raspy timbre cracking at the volume. “What, _what_ , would make you think that anything we did would be without consequence?”

 

“What do you want me to say, Fabi?” Prompto argued through the rain that was falling heavier and heavier. “What _can_ I say? I like you too, alright?”

 

“But you _love_ Ignis, don’t you?”

 

Despite the rain falling heavily on the rooftops and pavement around them, the air was thick with stunned silence. Fabi waited, though she was certain he wouldn’t say anything, and when he didn’t, she turned on her heel and walked on. “You should’ve been gone an hour ago,” she muttered over her shoulder before turning down an alleyway.

 

She really had no intention of turning this way, she just needed to be out of his sight. Once she was cloistered under the awning of one of the service doors, she lit another cigarette, leaning against the door until the rain let up. What did she think would happen anyway? As if she could _compete_ with such a person as Ignis. As if she could be _loved_ by such a person like Prompto. As if she could _love him back_ … and yet...

 

_Here she was..._

 

Minutes ticked by before hurried footsteps came towards her. Stopping at the end of the alleyway. “Fabi?” he called, his voice somewhat unlike its usual tone. Fabi didn’t move or speak, just continued to smoke. “I’m sorry, Fabi. I should’ve told you.” Prompto took measured steps towards her, stopping before her and leaving as small amount of space between them. “I didn’t mean to break your heart like that.”

 

_‘Of course not,_ ’ Fabi scoffed in her mind. Prompto took the cigarette from her and snuffed it out, a look of protest on her face. “Really, Prompto?” she flustered at him.

 

“One more,” he said lowly, almost a purr. “Please, one more time and I’ll never come back again. Swear to Six.”

 

Fabi blinked at him, his blue-violet eyes soft and pleading as he placed his hands on either side of her head against the door. She felt like she couldn’t breathe; he was crowding her space, pressing soft kisses into her neck and shoulders. Her hands twitched, debating on if she wanted to push him away or pull him closer. Prompto’s body pressed into hers, a hardness prodding into her him with unrestrained urgency. _Godsdammit_! He knew he could get to her. He hooked a hand under her thigh, letting his slippery hands glide along her wet skin until it met the juncture behind her knee.

 

Instinct took over; Fabi’s arms reached around and latched onto Prompto’s neck, leveraging herself up, with Prompto catching her and securing her legs around his waist. His hips ground against hers, edging her into an aroused state; something she wasn’t sure she wanted but was powerless to fight him on it. With his free hand, Prompto shoved her thin shirt upwards, exposing her bare breasts to him. Instead of the hungry sucks and bites that he normally inflicted on her, he showered her tattooed breasts with soft kisses and gentle licks around the pierced nubs. What is he doing?

 

“Wh-what are you, _ah_ … what are you doing?” she gasped at him, “Get on with it.”

 

“It’s the last time I’ll get to see you like this,” Prompto groaned into her neck, pressing more kisses there, “I want this to last as long as I can make it.” His hips rocked into her as his lips travelled over her, taking time to kiss her slowly and deliberately. Fabi’s mind was a swirling mess of confusion and swears. What was he doing to her? This is _beyond_ fair.

 

Prompto released her legs, turning her gently towards the door. It wasn’t something she was used to; Fabi was accustomed to hard hands and rough thrusts, to coarse language and spontaneity. But this was too loving, too caring. And it was making things much worse than it needed to be.

 

His long fingers dipped under her sopping wet shorts, making lazy circles against her clit as he pawed and pinched at the barbells in her nipples. “I’m sorry,” he whispered in her ear, his hard cock pressing insistently on her ass. “You… deserve someone that wants only you… someone worthy…” He nipped at her ears, trailing his tongue over her earrings, the familiar clack of metal drowned in the sound of his breath in her ear.

 

“ _Prompto_ …” His hands fumbled with the buttons on her shorts, pushing them down until they pooled at her ankles. The warmth of his hand left her body as he made fast work of his own pants. He teased her with the head of his aching prick, the rain mingled with her slick letting him glide easily into her, a deep groan vibrating onto her neck. A shuddering breath escaped Fabi’s lips as he started a slow rhythm, holding her hips and snapping his hips forward, prodding softly at the sensitive nub. “Please, Prom…”

 

At her breathy words, Prompto angled one of her legs upward, pressing her against the door and giving her quick thrusts that forced uneven pants and moans from her. Fabi’s nails scratched against the metal service door, tears streaming down her cheeks as she neared her orgasm faster than she expected. Prompto reached forward and wiped away the salty tears, capturing her lips in a blazing kiss that Fabi didn’t think he was capable of. Pierced tongues fought for dominance as Prompto chased his release, swallowing her moans and swears until she was too overcome and screamed his name, the sound echoing off the walls of the alley.

 

Prompto pumped faster into her, riding out her release until he came hard, his hips stilling as he emptied himself inside her. He let go of her leg, her unsteady limbs shaking as he pulled out. He held her close, dropping light kisses on her neck and shoulders as they regained control of their breathing. “ _Hngh_...P-Prom…” she gasped.

 

“Hm?”

 

She really didn’t have anything to say. She’d regret it if she did, so she simply turned in his arms and let him nuzzle into her chest. She stroked at his hair as he clung to her back, their post-coital high crashing as quickly as it started. “Get out of here,” she said quietly after a moment. “You’re already late.”

 

Prompto didn’t speak, he just listened to her heart decelerate until it returned to normal. They straightened themselves out just as the rain subsided to a more tolerable level and a sleek black car crept slowly to the curb on one end. Prompto stroked at her hair one last time, a blank look on his face before he made his way to the unmarked sedan. “Take care of Ignis, Prom,” she said as he left and made her way to the opposite end of the corridor.

* * *

 

“Well, that was touching, to say the least…”

 

Prompto didn’t respond. He watched her through the tinted windows as she made her way down the alley and disappeared as the car rolled on. Ignis watched him, but turned back to the tablet containing important documents for His Majesty. “She was a very talented informant. Rather versed in procurement. Not a bad tattoo artist either--”

 

“ _Do you mind?_ ” Prompto grunted curtly. Ignis' lips pursed in response. “I just broke the girl’s heart. I don’t care that we lost an informant or whatever…I feel horrible.”

 

“It was a dangerous game to begin with,” Ignis said, a tone leaning more towards a caring one. “Even being friends with her would be a gamble. It’s for the best that you let her go.”

 

“Right,” Prompto snorted, “Because what we’re doing isn’t dangerous at all.”

 

Ignis reached over to Prompto, taking his chin in his fingers and placing a chaste kiss on his lips that Prompto fell into easily. “Things will work out, Prompto. She’ll be fine. We’ll be fine.”

 

_‘I hope so…’_ Prompto thought as he let Ignis release him, leaving him to his thoughts. _‘Take care of Ignis, huh? If that’s what you want, babe…'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months had passed and Fabi hadn't changed, really. She went right back to her normal self. Sarcastic, jaded… absolutely bored. She spent her days tattooing and piercing as always, and her nights tinkering with stolen Magitek parts and turning them into something for the highest bidder. Her information retrieval business stayed the same… all in all, Prompto's departure changed exactly…
> 
>  
> 
> ...nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't leave her alone... *^_^*

Months had passed and Fabi hadn't changed, really. She went right back to her normal self. Sarcastic, jaded… absolutely bored. She spent her days tattooing and piercing as always, and her nights tinkering with stolen Magitek parts and turning them into something for the highest bidder. Her information retrieval business stayed the same… all in all, Prompto's departure changed exactly…

 

... _ nothing _ .

 

She guessed nothing was  _ supposed _ to change. Perhaps the Astrals were as bored as she was and decided to play a prank on her. Whatever the case, fated or not, she wasn't prepared for the next man that came into her life. Partly because she didn't  _ want _ another man in her life.

 

The shop was slow today; Fabi and Able (old as he may be) sat with their phones, battling each other in King's Knight when a stranger entered the business. He was hard to ignore; everything about him was unnatural. His flaming red hair, his serene turquoise eyes… his pompous, overconfidence reached Fabi long before he even toed the center of the room. “Whatdya want?” she grunted as Able’s last soldier fell.

 

“Tch… Prom said you were a real sweetheart…” he snickered. Fabi's fingers stopped tapping on her phone, her gaze snapped to him. Who was this man? “Ah… did I strike a nerve? Or are you the one I'm looking for?”

 

Fabi's eyes narrowed as she swung her legs from their propped position on the display case, rounding the corner with a cautionary glare. “Depends on to what you want,” she said. Her short stature barely cleared his bicep, but she fixed him with the same hard stare she used to give a certain blonde ass...assin. 

 

“How about a tat?” he crooned, leaning forward to look her in the eye, “I hear you’re pretty… _resourceful_ with your art.” He gives her the slightest wink; unnecessary, really. She wasn't stupid. 

 

“Uh, sure. Follow me.”

 

Fabi lead the way as Able heaved himself out of his chair to lock the door and flip the sign to closed. “Sit over there,” she instructed, her body stiffening with frustration when she heard his body collide with her rickety piercing chair. She took a deep breath and began setting up her necessities. “I'm guessing you need information, right?” she asked lamely, shoving her hands into latex gloves.

 

“Yeah, I do,” the man said absently, “but I think I asked for a tattoo first.” Cheeky bastard.

 

“Fine. What's your poison?” Fabi was already tired of going round and round with this guy. His eye roamed the walls, considering each photo of the tattoos Fabi had been commissioned to create. “How's about that one?” he pointed at a photo of a drug lord that came by wanting a tear drop under her left eye. “But I can't really do the asymmetry… better get it on both sides.”

 

Fabi rolled her eyes and pulled her chair to the side of the piercing chair. She gave his face a clinical study. He was obviously young, skin supple and Gods that facial structure! That angular jawline, those cheekbone…  _ Sixdammit… _

 

“Alright. But let me draw it out. I don't think a traditional teardrop is your style… unless you've killed someone in prison?”

 

The man scoffed at her, “Gotta be caught to get thrown in prison, babe--”

 

“ _ Fabi _ . It's Fabi.” She corrected him bluntly before closing the space between her face and his.

 

“Axel,” he drawled at her as she marked his face, “Got it memorized?”

 

Fabi actually snorted, “Why? Am I supposed to?”

 

“You might be seeing me a bit more often, dollface,” Axel winked, skewing the line she was drawing.

 

“Be still,” she groaned and wiped the mark away, “and it's  _ Fabi _ .”

 

“My bad…”

 

Fabi was done in a matter of minutes, Axel looking over the red rimmed tattoos. “Hmph... Guess he wasn't lying. You do make a badass tattoo.”

 

Fabi turned to the mess on the table beside her. When had it become so warm? Fabi caught a glimpse of herself in the silver of the tray; is she blushing? “Well, there's that,” she sighed putting away her tattoo gun, “You come for something else?”

 

“Oh yeah,” Axel stood up, stretching his long limbs as Fabi tucked away her ink pots. As she closed the cabinet, a pressing hardness registered against her hips and long fingers trailed over her waist, “You busy tonight? I'm a little new to the area and I was looking for a good time. Think you could show a tourist around?”

 

“ _ Tch… _ ” Fabi scoffed and disengaged herself from him, her blush coloring from fury rather than embarrassment. “If you want  _ that _ kind of information, there's a whorehouse two blocks north.”

 

“Man, you are a rough nut to crack,” Axel groaned, “No wonder Prom was so into you…”

 

“Into me? That lying dickhole?” Fabi gave a contemptuous glare that Axel physically flinched at. “Is that what he told you?”

 

“He wouldn't shut up about you, really,” Axel frowned, “You're his favorite informant and he hasn't come back with a new piercing in ages.” 

 

“ _ Pfft… _ favorite my ass…” Fabi grumbled. “Are you here for actual information, or just to rebound his sloppy seconds?”

 

Axel watched her, his mind obviously trying to work something out. “I'd hardly call you sloppy, angel face--” 

 

“I swear to Six, Axel…”

 

“Alright, alright! Geez, a pet name wouldn't kill you. Anyway,” Axel stepped closer to her, but staying a respectable distance from her. “Just… I only wanted to know what it was about you that had him so messed up.”

 

Fabi looked him over again, actually taking him in rather than observing him as a customer. “What does it matter anyway?” Fabi crossed her arms over her chest. “He had someone he loved dearly and it sure as hell wasn’t me.”

 

That little bit of space diminished to nothingness when Axel neared her, taking her chin in his thin fingers and directing her gaze on him. “Did he take care of you, Fabi?” his voice melodic on her ears. “Did he give you what you wanted?”

 

He was much too close… but he was clouding her senses, her mind numb and Gods her body was on fire…

 

“I'll ask it again,” he purred along her ear, “What is it about you that kept him coming back?” Axel tipped her head upward, his finger trailing down her throat, a warm line drawing towards her chest. “Are you gonna give my information or what?”

 

Fabi's mind was reeling dangerously fast. Her body was warm and somehow all of the animosity she held against her past lover seemed to melt under that heat. Before she knew what was going on, Axel had lifted her onto the countertop, his lips finding hers in the upward motion. “ _ Mmm… _ ” he moaned against her lips. They felt warm against hers, and the lingering tingle left her wanting more. He kissed her again, and again…

 

His gloved hands cradled her head, thumbing across the shaven design with light strokes. He steered away from her lips and onto her neck, lifting her shirt up easily. Axel drew back with an impressed smirk. “You do these yourself?”

 

“Able does. See anything you like?” 

 

Axel’s translucent eyes roamed over her torso, biting his lip as he slipped a finger under her bra and pulled. A sinister grin formed on his face, his fingers pinching at her pierced nipple. “I do…” he groaned. “But maybe we should find a more…  _ private _ place to talk.”

 

Fabi quirked an eyebrow at him. “Got a place in mind? I hope you didn’t think I’d just have you in my bed after just meeting you.”

 

“Never asked you for your bed, baby,” he whispered, the tip of his tongue flicking at each of her earrings.

 

***

“Ah! Fuck yes... _ mmm… _ ” Fabi’s voice was already raspy in its natural timbre, but now her voice was hoarse from screaming. Axel moved in and out of her, neither too fast nor too slow, but it was still an invigorating tempo that kept her wanting more. Her hands thread through his fiery mane, clutching and tugging every time his strokes sent shocks through her body. “Gods, Axel…”

 

“Look at that…” Axel sighed with a smirk as he lowered his upper half to balance on his elbows over her, “She’s got it  _ m-memorized… _ ” He leaned into her and peppered her face with warm kisses, his covered fingers gripping at her hair. “You ready for me baby?”

 

Fabi’s hands gripped at his hair once more, her legs wrapping around his waist as his pumps became faster, more erratic. “ _ Mmm… _ go for it…” Axel pressed one more kiss to her lips, tangling his eager tongue with hers as he snapped his hips hard into her, bringing her to a euphoric orgasm that had her back arching off the bed. He whimpered and groaned, his exotic eyes rolling back as he rode her release right into his own, cumming with a strangled whimper. It wasn’t something she’d ever heard before, but she questioned how she lived without it. 

 

Axel’s hips stuttered to a stop, his eyes refocusing on hers, watching her for any sign of discomfort. “You alright?” he asked her.

 

“Fine,” she managed to whisper. He nuzzled into her neck, his lips teasing the skin beneath her tattoos before he pulled out and settled next to her, stroking at her mussed hair. “You always this cold after sex or am I special?” she snickered at him, but turned into his chest to listen to his heart return to normal.

 

“Nah. I’m usually way worse than this,” he smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. A few minutes of silence passed before either of them spoke. “You don’t have to stay, Fabi,” Axel muttered down to her.

 

“What do you mean by that?” 

 

Axel shifted around to look at her properly, “I mean, you don’t have to stay here with me. You can leave if you want. I’ll take you wherever you want. But…” Axel’s eyes seemed to dim as he looked away from her, “you don’t have to go either.”

 

Fabi gave him a confused look. “Not the best pillow talk, Axel.”

 

“I just want to be upfront,” he shrugged, “You just got out of...whatever you and Prompto had and… let’s just say I can and can’t see why he’d leave, but it’s obvious you had a soft spot for him.”

 

It was Fabi’s turn to look away, not sure what to say or how to react. “So what did you  _ really _ want with me?”

 

Axel put a hand to her cheek, but it felt normal. No extra warmth in his fingers to tingle her skin, just his palm on her face. “I just want a chance…” 

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying something new. Some temp play/ fire in this one with some roughness and domming.

Axel really had no intention of falling like this. But hearing about her from Prompto, he felt as though there was something about her that he had to know for himself. He flicked his fingers at the glass bottles, watching the little spitball of fire shatter the glass, light reflecting the rainbow of color onto the abandoned warehouse floor.

 

“What the _hell_ , Axel?” he muttered to himself. “You know better…” He flung another tiny ball of fire at the last bottle, dropping his arm with the last tinklings of glass. He heaved himself up, dusting the dirt from his pants and grabbing his jacket and gloves, a smirk unfurling on his angular face. “Well… you've always been a bit of a hard head.” He started up his bike and made his way to her.

 

Night had fallen over the city by the time he arrived at the parlor. He took a moment to watch her on the other side of the glass door as she cleaned the reception area, smiling and laughing at Able. That was one thing Axel couldn't get over. Pulling at his gloves, he opened the door, the soft chime of the bell above announcing his arrival. “Shouldn't you two be working?” he raised an eyebrow at them.

 

“You come all the way over here and you're asking us about work?” Able chuckled, brushing past Axel to lock the door and turn the sign. “Clearly you're in need of some information. We should be asking _you_ about working, slacker.”

 

“He's got a point, Axel,” Fabi agreed, putting away a box of autoclave solution. Or at least she tried to. Fabi struggled to reach the appropriate shelf. “Gimme a hand, would ya?” she groaned.

 

“I'll give you two,” he purred, taking her hips and lifting her deftly onto his shoulder. She put the jugs away, but even after she'd finished, he kept her secured on his shoulder. “Can't say I never did anything for ya,” he smirked up at her, biting playfully at the exposed bit of her thigh through her jeans. He carried Fabi to the front door, unlocking it and stooping low so that she cleared the threshold. “I'm just gonna borrow her for a bit, Able… Don't wait up, yeah?”

 

“I'll try not to worry,” Able chuckled and relocked the door before heading up to the apartment he shared with his niece.

 

“You can put me down now, Axel,” Fabi snorted, but Axel continued to walk with her perched on his shoulder like some regally elegant bird. Once he’d arrived at the seedy motel he stayed in during his stays here, he tossed her onto the bed (most unceremoniously), fixing her with a filthy grin.

 

“Now then,” he purred, casting his jacket aside and crawling over her petite frame, “Where did I leave off?”

 

Axel ravished her into oblivion, taking delight in her screams and the melodious sound of her yelling his name, not caring who was next door. After their round, Axel led her to the shower, opting to ‘ _conserve water_ ’ by slipping in with her. “Even in the shower, Axel?” she muttered, glaring down at his leather-clad hands. “Do you even have hands under there?”   
  


“Got a problem with that?” he teased her, though he’d hoped she wouldn’t read too deeply into it. As transparent and honest as he wanted to be, there were a few things he couldn’t just outright tell her. So, doing what he did best; he distracted her. Trailing a gloved hand over her belly, easing downward until he reached her still sensitive nub. Fabi’s eyes rolled back, her hips jerking haphazardly against his palm as his lips warmed her neck, despite the steady chilling of the water.

 

Several of their visits together were like this over the months, and it wasn’t long before Fabi was fed up with it. She knew he was purposefully distracting her, redirecting her mind so that he wouldn’t have to answer when she asked about his gloves. “What, you don’t want to get your hands dirty by touching me?” she frowned at him.

 

“It’s nothing like that,” he said, attempting once more to appear unaffected, “besides, we’ve gotten pretty dirty with them, so what’s the big deal?” Fabi eyed him hard, her gaze turning stony.

 

“Really? I thought you wanted to be upfront. Or was that just some bullshit to get into my pants?”

 

Axel sighed, tossing himself onto the bed. “It’s not that big a deal, Fabi. Really.”

 

“If it’s not a big deal, take them off.”

 

Axel glared at her, but Fabi glared right back. “I just… I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

Fabi rolled her eyes and made her way towards the door. “Prompto said the _same shit_. You think I’m going to stick around to watch this play out a second time?” The moment she opened the door a crack, Axel slammed it shut, his exotic eyes nearly alight with a burning fire.

 

“I’m serious, Fabi,” he growled at her, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

“ _Then show me_.”

 

Axel gave her a pleading look. “Please, Fabi,” he begged, “Don’t make me.”

 

“Then let me leave,” she gave him a stubborn glare. Fine. She wants to see it that badly…

 

“Strip.”

 

Fabi’s eyes gave him a once over, but she did as she was told. Axel took a moment to look her over, circling around her before shoving her face first onto the rickety bed, a soft ‘ _ughn_!’ muffled by the sheets. He tossed off his jacket, crawling over her body and settling on his knees just before her hips. He slipped his belt from his pants, then gathered Fabi’s petite hands in his wrist. “What the hell--,”

 

“ _Shut up_ ,” he grunted, tightening his belt on her hands. “You want to see so badly, the least you can do is be quiet.” Fabi’s green eyes glared over her shoulder, dangerously so, but said nothing. Axel traced a few of her tattoos with his gloved hand, the warming sensation following his fingers. “Pick a safeword,” he instructed, “I don’t care what it is, but if it’s too much, you’ll need something to stop me.”

 

“Sea salt.”

 

“Fine.” Axel continued to rub up and down her back, letting the heat in his fingertips rise. He shuffled off and slipped out of his pants, then his gloves. He looked down at his bare hands, slightly paler than the rest of his body as he refused to remove his gloves when his hands weren’t creating actual fire. He climbed back over her, warm palms gliding over her back as he rut against her ass.

 

“Not that I don’t find this... _riveting_ …” Fabi muttered, “but if you’re just trying to distract me again--”

 

“Unless you’re moaning, screaming, or using your safeword,” Axel said hotly in her ear, “I don’t wanna hear another word from you. _Got it memorized?_ ”

 

Fabi didn’t say a word as Axel ground along her ass, hardening his cock as his hands continued to warm until they glowed reddish orange, tracing the outline of the skeletal angel wings on her back. Just as his fingers became noticeably hot, so did the rest of his body. Sweat dripped down his abs and his breathing belabored him, though he knew that that was Fabi’s doing. He re-adjusted his body, positioning her hips until she was ass up and he slid home into her wet cunt, a shuddering breath escaping her.

 

“I’m going to fuck you, Fabi,” he growled down at her, “Hard. Makes it easier.” He pounded into her her, hard and fast and very unlike the previous encounters. But Axel was out to prove a point. The literal and proverbial gloves were off because she just couldn’t take him at his word.

 

He pumped hard and fast, willing his hands not to burst into flames in ‘ _Oh Six, a pun_ ’ the heat of passion, but it was more difficult than he thought. She was tightening around him, milking him hard as he thrust his hips into her backside. Stubborn though she was, he knew he could get her to scream, but by the same token, it wasn’t much that he could do to stave off the impending orgasm she inflicted on him. He was getting dangerously close; his fingers that were once warming on her shoulders were now creating sear lines down her back as his nails dug into her skin. Fabi screamed out and Axel hastily withdrew his hands, replacing them on her hips.

 

Axel watched as the scratches glowed like embers before fading to black, running at jagged angles to the skeletal wings that Able had put there. He blew at them, watching Fabi’s eyes as they teared up a bit, but she was stubbornly refusing to use her safeword. “Anytime, sweetheart,” he groaned, but kept the relentless pace he’d started.

 

“ _Hgnh_ … ahh…” Fabi moaned, but gave him a determined glare, a fiery green blaze that challenged Axel’s turquoise ones. He gripped at her hips, the heat pressing hot against her skin. He didn’t want to hurt her; really, he didn’t. But he’d wanted to cut loose with her for a long time. While that was a fantasy he wanted dearly, he knew he couldn’t control the intensity of his hands when he let himself go hog wild. 

 

And yet, Fabi was daring him to. Her outright refusal to call her safeword was testing his patience. He knew enough about her to know that much. “Alright… you asked for it,” he huffed and flipped her onto her back, but not before a hot slap to her ass that left a light print on her skin. He willed his hands to cool before continuing, watching her chest heave and cave as she fought for air. He leaned into her breasts, flicking the tip of his tongue at her piercings, warming the steel, but not heating them to the point of scalding her nipples. Her back arched into him, her hips circling against his. His self-control faltered; he pulled away from her tits, redirecting his cock to her entrance and pushing in with one swift motion.

 

“You wanna see, baby?” he growled, “This what you wanted, right?”

 

“Ngh…”

 

“ _Answer me, Fabi!”_

 

“Y-yes…”

 

Axel snapped his hips hard and fast, hands ghosting over her throat. Gods, he wanted to… but he couldn’t… he shouldn’t, not when he was at a loss for control. Fabi’s hands flexed above her, her hips rising to meet his to the best of her ability. Her warm walls closed tightly around him as he worked her, the pressure too much for Axel to contain.

 

His hand reached for her throat, closing loosely at first in a last ditch effort to stop himself, but Fabi’s smaller hand wrapped around his wrist, eyes focused and mouth parted as erratic breaths fanned along his arm. She wanted him. She was waiting for him to let loose and show her what lie beneath the gloves.

 

His hand clenched around her petite neck, the other on her waist. His hips were out of control, pistoning in and out with reckless abandon, the temperature of his body rising dangerously fast. Axel moaned and whined through it all, eyes focused until his groin tensed and, with a loud, beastly growl, he came hard inside Fabi’s warmth…

“S-s…” Fabi hissed under him. Once he had the mental capacity to spare, he released her, hands red with a bright handprint beneath it. Fabi gasped for air, her breasts rising and caving as she paced her breathing. “So good…” she whimpered, running her hands over her neck.

 

Axel dug into his backpack and pulled out a potion, cracking it over her neck and rubbing it in until the blisters and burns faded away. “Should probably apologize,” he muttered before hastily shoving on his gloves again. 

 

“But you won't,” Fabi gasped. She sat up once Axel had finished tending to her, giving him a soft look. “You could've just said so.”

 

Axel tossed the empty potion bottle in the wastebasket with a wry smile. “Didn't think you'd believe me.”

 

Fabi swung her body around the edge of the bed, resituating herself in Axel’s bare lap. “I've seen a lot in this ghetto city. Almost nothing surprises me anymore.”

 

Axel wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her and inhaling her post coital scent and losing himself in the feel of her hand stroking his fiery hair. “I… didn't want to hurt you. I can't control it without my gloves, but I wanted to feel you for once… and to shut you up.”

 

Fabi chuckled into his hair. “So I'm a little stubborn,” she said, “but I wouldn't change a thing. Just worried you... had some extra jewelry under there...”

 

Axel looked into her green eyes, a smile playing on his lips. “Next time, I won't get so carried away. Speaking of jewelry, I'd rather put a pearl necklace on you than a potion.”

 

He took her by the waist and tossed her back onto the bed, letting her laughter ring through his ears. “I like the gloves anyway,” she purred, her hands tangling in his hair again as he kissed her lips and setting their usual, loving pace.


End file.
